


Hard To Get, Harder To Lose

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 1 of a 2 part request...Allysin chases you down.





	Hard To Get, Harder To Lose

\- “Ah, she’s playing hard-to-get. thats cute.”  
\- You hadn’t seen her coming  
\- Yet here she is  
\- In your face  
\- Smug  
\- Amused even  
\- Still softer than usual though  
\- Clearly proud of herself   
\- She’d found you at last  
\- After three days   
\- You’ve been dancing around each other  
\- You hiding as often as possible  
\- The pure need  
\- Ache  
\- For her is overwhelming  
\- You want her so badly  
\- “I just...”  
\- You falter  
\- She smirks  
\- “Aw, she’s shy too? How sweet...”  
\- Her smile turns almost wolfish  
\- Still sweet  
\- Still Allysin  
\- Just teasingly wolfish  
\- “Are you going to bolt if I kiss you?”  
\- You swallow  
\- Your mouth feeling drier than you’d like  
\- “No....”  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you  
\- And then  
\- Then  
\- It’s all over  
\- She has you  
\- Completely  
\- She’s taken over your thoughts for weeks  
\- Now she’s stolen your kisses  
\- You’ll be hers forever


End file.
